cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Apartment 1306
The Author of this Story is Anonymous/Unknown. This is the fourteenth CreepyPasta that was narrated by DaveTheUseless . There's an apartment below mine on the 13th floor, the 6th unit at he end of the hall on the left. I know apartment buildings, hotels and what not. I try to avoid the truth about the 13th floor so technically it's apartment 1406 but I'd rather stick to the truth. You see up until about 2 months ago that place wasn't for rent from what I knew, but then, a month later I had heard someone moved in. I can't say whether I was excited or not, I just hoped they wouldn't be partiers because I enjoy my sleep. Then, one month later, things started to take a turn. I had heard some noise coming from below, like shuffling around. Two days later there was more noise, like banging and muffled thumps. One day later I start to hear yelling, I was reluctant to call the police or the owner of the building thinking it was a one time thing since there hadn't been any problems since they first moved in. I was wrong. About a week had passed and no noises were coming from below so I had finally thought it was over. Wrong again. At about 3:28 in the morning I hear a scream and loud thumping noises. Man, was I pissed. I headed out my door and when I took the first step out the door I heard more screaming. It sounded like a woman, but I didn't care at the moment. I just stormed off down the hallway to the exit stairs and when I got to the apartment I banged as loud as I could on the door. Not 3 seconds later on the other side of the door, someone bangs on the door back at me. I grew increasingly angry and kicked the door with my foot, hard and loud. The whole floor probably heard me but I didn't care. The same thing happens but this time the person bangs twice. I tried negotiating with whoever was on the other side by saying "KEEP IT DOWN OR I`M CALLING THE POLICE!" As soon as I finish my sentence, there was scratching on the other side of the door. Then I hear the sound of a woman crying. I gave up, I'm about to leave when my bare foot stepped in something wet...and warm. I looked down and what I saw changed my view of horror forever. What I saw was a deep crimson red pool of blood, oozing out from underneath the door. I stood there paralyzed in fear, it was just leaking from underneath. The sound of scratching filled my ears but my brain failed to acknowledge it. Then I got a burst of energy and I decide to use it wisely by charging up the exit stairs, down my hallway and back into the safety of my apartment. I didn't get any sleep that night. All I hear from downstairs...are some muffled thumps. The next morning I decide to call the owner to notify him of the night before and that I'm calling the police. I tell him of the noise and screaming, but not of the blood. I don`t know why but it seemed a little too...unreal I guess that's the word. But, when I finish, what he tells me next, makes the blood look like a normal occurrence that night. He said, ``But, that unit has been vacant ever since the building was built.`` I just stand there holding the phone once again fear gripping me, unable to move. He asks if I'm there. ``It's probably just the pipes man,`` he says casually and hangs up. These events mentioned here happened in 2002. It's been ten years now and I have since moved away. From what I know, there was a fire in the that destroyed half the building and made it uninhabitable. The news said it started in a unit, but they didn't release the number. I already knew which one it was. The building was torn down and they have built a park there for kids in its place. You know, sometimes, I can still hear the screaming whenever I drive by there at night. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless